1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, such as a computer, which has a housing adapted for mounting with differently-sized socket connectors while obviating the need for forming mounting holes of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a notebook computer, has a housing which is formed with a mounting hole for mounting a network socket connector. As there are various socket connectors which are commonly used and which have different sizes, differently-sized mounting holes have to be formed in the computer housing so as to be able to mount different socket connectors. FIG. 1 shows an IEEE 1394 socket connector 12, a local area network (LAN) socket connector 13 and a modem socket connector 14, which have different sizes. Conventionally, a computer housing 1 is formed with a mounting hole 11 suitable for mounting of only one of the socket connectors 12, 13, 14. Thus, the connector mounted on the computer housing 1 cannot be replaced with a different one for expanded use of the computer. In addition, the manufacture of computer housings 1 with differently-sized mounting holes 11 requires different molds that lead to an increased manufacturing cost.